This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A previously unrecognized function of normal human hemoglobins occurring during protein assembly is described, i.e. self-regulation of subunit pairings and their durations arising from the variable strengths of their subunit interactions. Although many mutant human hemoglobins are known to have altered subunit interface strengths, those of the normal embryonic, fetal, and adult human hemoglobins have not been considered to differ significantly. However, in a comprehensive study of both types of subunit interfaces of seven of the eight normal oxy human hemoglobins, we found that the strengths, i.e., the free energies of the tetramer-dimer interfaces, contrary to previous reports, differ by 3 orders of magnitude and display an undulating profile similar to the transitions ("switches") of various globin subunit types over time. The dimer interface strengths are also variable and correlate linearly with their developmental profile. Embryonic hemoglobins are the weakest;fetal hemoglobin is of intermediate strength, and adult hemoglobins are the strongest. The pattern also correlates generally with their different O(2) affinities and responses to allosteric regulatory molecules. Acetylation of fetal hemoglobin weakens its unusually strong subunit interactions and occurs progressively as its level of expression diminishes and adult hemoglobin A formation begins;a causal relationship is suggested. The relative contributions of globin gene order and competition among subunits due to differences in their interface strengths were found to be complementary and establish a connection among genetics, thermodynamics, and development. This work has been published: (36. Manning LR, Russell JE, Popowicz AM, Manning RS, Padovan JC, Manning JM. Energetic differences at the subunit interfaces of normal human hemoglobins correlate with their developmental profile. Biochemistry. 2009 Aug 18;48(32):7568-74.)